


Cherry Blossoms

by MosImagination



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rei..I don't want us to leave one another.." The golden hair boy  whispered and stared up into the dark blue haired boys eyes. "Nagisa.." Rei began but nagisa quickly pulled rei down for a strong kiss. "I know..I know..college." He kissed him strongly, "make love to me..rei-chan.." Rei looked into nagisas warm pink eyes. "You..you want me nagisa..?" The other nods quickly.</p><p>     In those last moments alone the two males, saying a goodbye in the most intimate way they could, made love. Rei kissed nagisa and cradled his smaller form a he filled him an thrust into him. Nagisa whispered of his love and adoration for the other. They both laid still when it was all over, their naked bodies tangled together and the light of the moon filling the dark room.</p><p>((MPREG FIC))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First free! Fanfic! I hope you like it!!
> 
> Everything is unbetaed. Do not complain.

"Rei..I don't want us to leave one another.." The golden hair boy whispered and stared up into the dark blue haired boys eyes. "Nagisa.." Rei began but nagisa quickly pulled rei down for a strong kiss. "I know..I know..college." He kissed him strongly, "make love to me..rei-chan.." Rei looked into nagisas warm pink eyes. "You..you want me nagisa..?" The other nods quickly.

In those last moments alone the two males, saying a goodbye in the most intimate way they could, made love. Rei kissed nagisa and cradled his smaller form a he filled him an thrust into him. Nagisa whispered of his love and adoration for the other. They both laid still when it was all over, their naked bodies tangled together and the light of the moon filling the dark room. 

"I love you rei." Nagisa whispered, his face tucked into his neck. "Find me one day.." Rei held nagisa closer, "I love you nagisa, and I will find you." He whispered into his ear. 

That was the last time Nagisa Hazuki saw his love Rei Ryugazaki. But it wasnt the last time he thought of him. He thought of him as he dropped out of college, and he thought of him as he saw the ultrasound photos. He thought of the other as the babies first kicked, but mostly thought of him a he went into labor. 

Nagisa had gotten pregnant on that last night with rei. The long painful pregnancy gave him his twin son and daughter. The son he named Sakura, the daughter he named Mirai. He remembered cradling them both for the first time, Sakura was mostly a silent baby only fussing when hungry. Mirai was a large crier, always desiring her mothers complete attention. Sakura's hair looked like Rei's, and Mirai's hair resembled nagisa's.

When nagisa was released from the hospital with the twins he went to the small apartment when he lived alone. He was excited to show the twins their home and put them in the outfits he had bought with the small of baby shower money his mother had sent him. The twins didn't have cribs so they slept at night in bed with nagisa. 

The days went by, nagisa struggling to help the twins rest up. He would sit down on one of the large pillows and wear only his shirt and underwear. He would then cradle the twins until one would grow fussy with hunger. Nagisa then would remove his shirt and feed the twins. He was alone, he was happy but he was also sad. 

One morning when the twins were a week old, nagisa got up, dressing the twins in warm outfits. He put them both in chest carriers, were he was able to keep them warm and cradle them. He left the apartment, walking the streets to the grocery store. He grabbed a basket, picking out needed items. He dropped them into the basket, humming to the twins and himself. After picking out items he walked to the check out. 

"Is this all for you- nagisa?!" Nagisa looked up with nervous fear. It was makoto, the tall friend he hadn't seen it three years. "M-makoto.." His voice came out small and shy. Makotos eyes focused on the twins that were tucked to nagisas chest. "Are those your babies nagisa?" The golden haired boy looked away, "yes..yes they are mine.." 

"Who's the father?" His friend seemed concerned. "He..he's not here..I don't know where he is." Makoto frowned, "I'll be on break in five minutes, let me ring you up and ill meet you in the front and we will talk."

They did just that. Nagisa was cradling the twins, humming to them as makoto walked up and sat down. "Two beautiful twins nagisa. Tell me their names?" He was watching how the two babies gurgled and stretched out. "Okay well this little one is my son, his name is Sakura. And this sweet one is my daughter Mirai." He looked up towards makoto. "Wow, beautiful nagisa. Where are you living?" Nagisa looked towards the right, "um, in the apartments over there. I don't have much money." Makoto smiled, "get a job here with me?" Nagisa smiled and nods. 

Nagisa and makoto had different shifts, when nagisa wasn't working, makoto was taking care of the twins. Makoto loved the twins, always happy to spend times with them as nagisa worked hard. 

One night makoto was walking nagisa and the twins back. "Have you seen rei?" Nagisa whispered nervously, "rei?" Makoto asked. "No..not since I graduated. I see haru a lot. He's pretty unique now a days." He laughed and blushed. "But no, I haven't seen him. Nagisa? I need to question you." Nagisa looked up, hands trembling, "yes..?" "Is rei the father of Sakura and Mirai?" 

Nagisas eyes filled with thick salty tears, "m-makoto..." The older was quick to pull nagisa and the twins into his arms. "Nagisa, I'm so sorry..." As the golden hair boy cried into the brunettes shirt, the other cradled him, whispering to him. Nagisa went into the apartment, pulling makoto in with him. He told the other everything. 

Makoto then understood, he watched as nagisa looked at his breast feeding children, the younger explain how he left school and bought this apartment. Makoto listened fully, "I'm..I'm so sorry nagisa." He pulled him close, "ill contact gou, rin, haru, we will all look for rei. He will come back to you-" 

Nagisa cut him off, "he shouldn't come back to me. He wants to be a scientist. Rich, happy, and I know none of that includes the twins and I." Makoto sighed, "we will find him, and you will tell him because he deserves to at least know of his beautiful children." Nagisa agreed.

Makoto departed, leaving Nagisa to shower, change and ready the twins for bed. He laid down, laying the twins close and leaning against the pillows. 

That night Nagisa cried himself to sleep, dreaming of rei and his calm voice. "I love you." He had said many times to Nagisa. But could he love him now and the twins?


	2. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We slip into the pov of rei, seeing how his year from Nagisa has left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee, here's another. I'm having a need to write a lot of this one. Whoops

Rei's life had gone smoothly since leaving and heading to college. Within a year he swiftly grew to be head of his science classes. His mind mostly rested on his classes and his future but sometimes would slip towards his once lover. 

Nagisa, he remembered his face, eyes, smile, but couldn't imagine his voice. He remembered their last night, how the boy had hi sorted about his love for rei, he could hear it, but not his voice. Rei tried not to dwell too deeply on the other, choosing to focus solemnly on his classes. 

Rei stepped out of his chemistry class room, humming as he walked through the large campus, he looked around and made his way towards his dorms. He thought towards his old friends, he wanted to see them desperately. Come to think of it, Christmas break would be here soon but that also meant finals would be coming soon too. He slid into the dormitory, heading up the stairs to the third floor where he found his room, fourth door to the right. His roommate was not there leaving rei alone. 

Rei walked to his bed, dropping his bag and flopping down onto the twin sized bed. His purple eyes locked onto the large penguin plushie that sat on his bed. His heart clenched as he reached forwards to grip it. He stared at it sadly. His lip began to quiver. The cherry blossom festival the year of graduation. 

~~

"Rei-chan come on!!" The golden haired boy tugged the blue haired boy along with him. "Nagisa-kun what are we doing?!" Rei was tripping over his kimono, lifting it and calmly following as Nagisa pulled him. "Rei, I wanna play this game cause look at that!" He pointed towards the prizes, there was one large penguin left. "I'll do anything to win it for you." Nagisa paid his way, holding the four darts, he had to pop four balloons.

Nagisa aimed and the first dart missed, only on the fourth did Nagisa pop one. Nagisa looked disappointed but then was given a small plush of a butterfly. "One more try rei-chan. Cause I love you." He kissed softly at the others cheek. Rei's face went red, sputtering nervously. Nagisa paid again, he threw the darts, this time quickly getting all three. "Rei-chan!! I did it!!" The boy squealed as he was handed the large penguin. He turned to rei and smiled, "rei-chan, I want you to have this to remember me when you're gone." Rei smiled and took it, "I love it.." 

Nagisa then blushed, "can I come home with you tonight?" Rei nods and kissed Nagisa softly as they walked off towards the directions of Rei's house. "Nagisa? Are you ready for college?" Nagisa's eyes grew sad, "I don't think it's what I want in life rei-chan..I want a life, a life I can enjoy. Studying constantly takes away who I really am." Rei calmly listened, "it's okay Nagisa-kun, you'll find yourself." 

When they entered Rei's home they walked upstairs to his large room, rei setting down the penguin onto his bed and then sitting himself down. Nagisa kneeled down in front of him. "Will you visit me sometimes..?" The golden haired boy slowly begun opening up Rei's kimono, he hummed and found his boxers. "Of course ill visit. I'll find you and we will spend a whole week together." Nagisa smiled and gazed into his eyes. "I love you.." He reached down, pulling down the larger boys boxers. Rei grunted and lifted his hips up slightly, leaning back and humming. "N-Nagisa-kun." 

"Sshhh..rei-chan, I'm trying to make you happy." The boy leaned down, kissing the tip of the others member. He hummed and licked slowly. "Rei..." Nagisa rolled his own hips. The boy leaned down, pulling the others tip into his mouth And sucking roughly. Rei leaned back, hips rolling upwards and his throat tightening as sharp sounds of pleasure echoed out."n-Nagisa!" Nagisa grinned as rei cried his name, he moved down further on the others member, he hummed and swallowed around the thick member. 

Nagisa leaned in deeper, one hand going to massaged Rei's thick balls while strongly deep throating the others member. He hummed and purred, rolling his own hips. Rei gripped at Nagisa's golden hair, "n-Nagisa..I'm gone cum soon.." He fumbled, his glasses falling off and to the floor as he gasped out with Nagisa's nipping. "O-Ooh!" Rei thrusts roughly then heavily emptied himself into Nagisa's mouth. The golden haired boy stilled, swallowing and pulling from rei. "Wow.." He coughed slightly and smiled. "I love you rei-chan." He smiled and laid down besides the other, "I love you Nagisa-chan." Rei smiled. Nagisa's eyes widened in happiness at the new pronoun.

Rei held the other close, humming and kissing at his neck softly. Nagisa laid in his arms, humming out in happiness. "Rei-chan..take the plush with you to college? I want you to really remember me." Rei watched him calmly, "of course ill remember you. I swear I will." They then proceeded to fall asleep in each others arms. 

~~

Rei's lip quivered at the memory, he sighed and held the penguin close. "I love you Nagisa-chan. " he rolled over, burying his face deep into the plush of the penguin. He closed his eyes, in two weeks school would be done, finals would be done and he would be out for the winter. He focused solemnly on Nagisa. 

"Nagisa, in two weeks I will find you again. I will find you and I will hold you again. My beautiful Nagisa-chan." He whispered and soon was fast asleep. 

~~

The next week went by quickly, rei spending most of his time tucked away in the library between classes. He studied as hard as possible, cramming new facts deep into his large mind. He would then go to his class, trying not to fall asleep as he listened constantly. He was focused, know what he wanted most was to see Nagisa again. 

As he was finally able to go get some lunch he started to grow curious about how Nagisa had settled into the life of college. Had he settled at all? Nagisa had admitted to him that college wasn't what he really wanted from life. Rei easily had understood, he remembered clearly about Nagisa's story from before coming to iwaboti. Rei felt sorry for him.

Rei sat down, picking at his food and pulling out his phone, he hadnt made any new friends, or fallen in love again. How could he though? He was endlessly in love with the golden haired boy who loved penguins. His heart clenched and he found the number of the penguin lover. 

He clicked on it, deciding to send a message, "hoping to see you this Christmas Nagisa-chan. -Rei" he sent it. 

Rei then returned to eating, almost feeling a weight lifted. The ache still there but the weight gone and setting him free.


	3. Old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Nagisa and the babies, then and old friend returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! :) I hope everyone is enjoying!

The moment Nagisa got the message he was thrown into a world thick with nerves and fear. He had answered with a simple, "okay, I can't wait to see you. -Nagisa." He sent it and stood, picking up his phone and pacing. He dialed makoto, "Nagisa? You and the twins okay?" The older seemed worried. "What? Oh, ya, the twins and I are doing okay." Nagisa looked down towards Sakura, the small baby boy making a small noise as he yawned awake. 

Nagisa sighed and sat down on the floor near his twins, letting Sakura grip onto his hand. "Makoto..rei texted me. He said after finals this week he'd come see me.." Nagisa could feel tears filling his eyes. "I-I wanna see him, but I can't ruin his Christmas with the twins.." Nagisa begun to cry heavily, makoto was growing very concerned. "Nagisa. If rei loves you at all he needs to realize that he left you, and when he left you you alone had to take care of yourself and the twins. You all are three people." Makoto seemed very serious. 

Nagisa sniffled and scooped Sakura up, the small one month old baby reaching towards the phone curiously. "Nnngghh.." The baby made a soft noise. Makoto calmed a bit, "is that Sakura? Hey there bud." The baby gurgled and tucked into his mother, Nagisa sighing. "Makoto, what if he finds out I dropped out? What if he's mad..? Oh god he might wanna live here for the two weeks! There's no room!" Nagisa looked around nervously, the house was a mess, the baby's stuff the main things that could be seen. 

"Nagisa." Makoto tried. "Makoto..? Do you still love haru..?" Makoto went quiet, "I..I...I do still love haru.." Nagisa was trying to just talk about anything else but rei. "Does he know?" Makoto smiled, "yea, he knows. He's coming over for Christmas.." Nagisa sighed, "I'm assuming you won't be able to watch the twins?" Makoto paused again, "no no, I'll greatly watch them, and I'm pretty sure haru would love the twins. He will be over most likely here around the same time rei will be." 

Nagisa saw how Sakura mouthed at his shirt. "Hold on makoto, Sakura? Are you hungry baby?" Nagisa put the phone between his ear and shoulder. He reached down and pulled his shirt up, pulling the child to him and help him to locate his nipple. He begun to softly suckle from him. "Good baby boy.." Nagisa sat back up, holding the phone again. "I'm sorry makoto, Sakura was hungry." He blushed. Makoto smiled, "hey, it's okay. How is Sakura feeling anyway? Little boy finally stopped having his stomach aches?" Nagisa smiled, "ya finally. Again makoto, thank you. Really, you help me all the time with the twins and work. And I will do anything to thank you." 

Makoto hummed, "don't thank me, I will do anything for you because I love you Nagisa, you are a great friend." Nagisa and makoto talked a little longer until Nagisa grew too tired to all further. "See you when I start working tomorrow, goodbye makoto." Nagisa looked at his now sleeping son, he smiled and laid him on the pillow before laying on the floor near him and his sister. Nagisa then drifted asleep.

~~

The day Nagisa went into labor, he had no one to call and had to get up and get dressed. He grabbed his bag and left the apartment, making his way to the train that would take him to the hospital. He would often have to pause and rub his belly, the contractions way too much. He moaned against his hand, sitting down and rubbing his belly. When his stop came he struggled to move, slowly leaving the train. He panted and kept walking towards the hospital.

One step as he came closer caused him to freeze, he grunted as his lower half grew wet. His water broke, the boy falling to his knees and moaning out in pain. "Someone...help!" He cried, looking up to see a male nurse running from the hospital and towards him. The nurse scooped Nagisa up. Nagisa screamed in pain, gripping tightly to the unknown man who took him into a hospital room and began to set him up. 

Nagisa leaned back, crying heavily and closing his eyes. "Rei..." He moaned out and touched his contracting belly. "Rei!!" He screamed and cried. He gripped onto his pillow, he was trying to relax. But every word that slid out was "rei.." And sobs would follow. 

The doctors came in, giving Nagisa some pain killers and checking on the babies, knowing they were now ready to start birthing. 

Mirai was the first to come out, and she was the biggest. She screamed and kicked, the doctor smiling and telling Nagisa the gender. Nagisa giggled and watched how his little girl was given to the nurse who took her to the back of the room. His tired eyes saw how the woman cradled the little screaming girl to the cleaning section. The nurse washed her and put her in a small onesie, she laid her in a cradle. 

Nagisa then struggle greatly to push out Sakura. Nagisa rolled his hips, moaning and groaning in pain, the doctor told Nagisa that Sakura was breech. Nagisa screamed and cried, pushing as the doctor pulled. Soon the pressure was gone but there was no noise. The nurse came and picked up the small boy, Nagisa tiredly watching. "M-my..baby.." The nurse was trying to clear the baby boys airways, the child still within her arms.

The nurse finally tried one last time, the child taking a gasp and giving a short cry. Nagisa smiled then passed out. When he woke up he was alone in the room with his twins. Nagisa first picked up Mirai, he happily cradled her and smiled. "Mirai..my baby girl.." He tiredly murmured, letting her suckle from his breasts before lifting the small boy. "Hi there.." He was admiring the soft deep blue hair the boy had.

"Sakura.." He was named this because at the Sakura festival the year before rei had promised he'd return. And it was the anniversary of that promise since Nagisa had gone into labor as the Sakura festival was going on. Nagisa allowed the boy to suckle too. He was quick to drift the sleep, babies tucked in his arms.

~~

Nagisa woke up at his work alarm. He dressed the babies, showered and dressed himself. He left and went to the store. He got behind his counter, babies in their chest bundles. Nagisa work four hour shifts, the babies staying with him for an hour before makoto would take them. 

Nagisa hummed and rung people up, talking to them happily. Nagisa looked up at the next person, a familiar black haired blue eyed male stood before him. "Haru-chan?" Be put a hand to his babies. The silent man looked up, his eyes widened a tad. "Nagisa.." He whispered, blushing at the objects he was buying. On the counter were condoms. Nagisa blushed too, immediately swiping them and putting them in the bag. Haru's eyes were on the babies.

Nagisa's lips quivered, "do you mind if we talk about it on my break? Makoto will be here in ten minutes and we can go talk.." Haru nods and paid, taking his bag. 

When his break time happened he left his spot, walking outside to see makoto pulling haru close, they were applying soft kisses to one another's lips. "I-I'm sorry, I'll go.." Nagisa begun to back away. Makoto pulled away, "n-no no Nagisa, come one." 

Nagisa sat down, handing Mirai to makoto, watching how to large male held to tiny little girl. He smiled and played with her, tickling at her feet. Nagisa cradle the still sleeping Sakura, Nagisa saw the curiosity in harus eyes. "Haru..these are my babies. The little girl in makoto a arm is Mirai. And this little boy is Sakura.." He sighed, "they are Rei's babies. But he does not know." He looked into the blue eyes. "What do you think..?" 

Haru bit his lip, "may..may I hold Sakura?" Nagisa blushed and slowly handed the sleeping baby boy to haru. The silent man watching the babys sleeping face. Haru nods, "tell me everything Nagisa." Nagisa then begun to tell haru the whole story, the boy something pausing and trying not to cry. 

After it was over Nagisa stood up, hugging the men tightly, "be good to my babies. Makoto you have a key to my apartment if you need more diapers then what I packed. Or really anything." Nagisa waved, kissing his babies before returning to his job. 

Makoto kissed haru softly, the men smiling softly to one another. "Nagisa's really struggling haru, and now Rei's coming down for Christmas. Help me help him?" Haru nods and kissed makoto again. "I will help.." He whispered gently.


	4. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei returns, Nagisa feels ugly, rei finds him beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee~ who likes this fanfic?

As the next week went on, Nagisa with the help of makoto and haru begun cleaning the apartment. Makoto tried to help set up a small pair of cribs for the twins that would stay in the living room during "the intimate nights" quoting the red faced makoto. The cribs were small and could easily be moved into the kitchen, living room, or the bedroom. 

"Makoto, he may not even like how I love now.." He lifted his shirt, "see my belly..it's all messed up." His still poking out belly was covered white little pink scars. "Then my breasts.." He looked down nervously. Makoto reached out an took Nagisa's hands, "hey, you are beautiful and rei will love you." He hugged his smaller friend. Nagisa looked at haru, the man showing he wanted to speak. "N-Nagisa...you went through a lot to give life to the most beautiful children. If rei will not take you again then I will personally harm him." He was very calm, cradling the sleeping Sakura in his arms. 

~~

Rei calmly packed his bag, humming and putting clothes neatly in. He then zipped it up, picking up the large penguin. He nods and smiled. He then left, he walked towards the train station, he jumped in and sat down. He looked out the window, silently saying goodbye to campus and saying hello to his love. 

~~ 

Nagisa sat on the bed, lifting Sakura an Mirai up. He helped them to latch onto a nipple each. He hummed and leaned back to the pillows, "my sweet little babies. Your daddy's coming home.. He will love you both." Nagisa closed his eyes, listening to the soft gurgling and suckling from his two little babies. 

Nagisa soon fell into a light sleep, he dreamt of rei, of how rei begun to cry at the sight of his children. Nagisa only woke up to the loud cries from Mirai. Mirai was stretched out, crying out and begging for her mother. Nagisa sighed and burped her, smiling and kissing her all over. 

Nagisa laid her down, turning to lift up Sakura from his nipple. He burped him carefully. "Sakura.." He saw how the boys purple eyes stared out towards him. "Hi.." He laid him down. Nagisa then left the bedroom, letting his babies to take their morning nap. 

Nagisa prepared some cereal for himself while sending majority a message. "Babies asleep, I'm nervous." 

Makoto sent back, "rest yourself, he will text you." 

~~

As the train arrived rei got off and walked away from it, going to the iwaboti college. He walked into the information area, he smiled happily and leaned in, "I'm looking for Nagisa Hazuki." The woman gave and nod and looked through. She paused, "um.. Sir, Nagisa Hazuki, he dropped out nine months ago." Rei's eyes widened, "oh..ill call him then..thank you." He hurriedly left.

Rei was quick to dial him, Nagisa picked up, voice small and shy. "H-hello?" Rei was frowning, "where are you? You dropped out of college Nagisa. Where are you.." Nagisa's voice trembled, "uh..." He then told rei the address. 

Rei grabbed his stuff, searching up the address and making his why on foot towards the apartment complex. Rei looked up towards the apartments, they were small. Rei looked at the number, searching until he found it. Rei softly knocked. 

Nagisa walked towards the door, opening it slowly and gazing out and up towards rei. Nagisa blushed and looked up nervously, "r-rei-chan.." Rei was quick, coming inside and setting down his stuff before scooping Nagisa up and strongly kissing him. "Nagisa-chan...why did you drop out..?" 

"M-medical reasons.." He looked down nervously, blushing from the kiss. He adjusted his shirt, noticing how rei looked at his breasts. "What was the reason..?" Rei repeated. Nagisa coughed and whimpered, "wait here okay? Please." Nagisa turned and hurriedly towards the bedroom, opening the curtai and sliding in. He saw his two babies laying contently with one another. He was reaching down towards them.

"Nagisa-chan, you need to just tell me!" Rei had ripped open the curtain, "what is so bad-!" He frozen at the sight of Nagisa froze while lifting the babies. Nagisa stood up, snuggling the babies close, Sakura having started to cry heavily. The loudest the boy had ever cried out. 

"Nagisa..are those your babies..?" Nagisa looked up, lip quivering, "our..our babies.." Rei took a step back, "our..our babies.." He looked up nervously, Nagisa nods carefully. "Our little boy..Sakura..and our little girl..Mirai." Nagisa tried to take a step towards rei, but rei moved away. "Rei-chan please.." 

Rei cleared his throat, hands shaking, "c-can I hold one..?" Nagisa smiled, "here, this is Sakura, he was really weak when he was born." He handed the small body into rei large arms. Rei looked at Nagisa "how old? When were the born?" Nagisa smiled, "um they're both one month, and during the Sakura festival." 

Rei looked down into Sakura purple eyes, "h-hey there.." Sakura reached up playfully, this caused rei to smile carefully. Rei sat down and smiled softly, "aren't you beautiful..?" The little boy giggled happily. Nagisa watched with wide eyes, "wow, he loves you." 

Nagisa blushed and watched how Mirai gazed at rei with curiosity. "Makoto and haru have been helping me with cleaning the apartment and watching the babies when I'm at work." Rei looked over towards him, "work? What do you do?" Nagisa shrugged, "just work as a check out person on the corner grocery store. Makoto works there too." He smiled softly.

Rei leaned down to let the little boy touch at his face, "well, Nagisa, I owe you a lot. I'll start work this spring, I'll spend you money, I'll visit anyway I can. Nagisa, I still love you." Nagisa's heart clenched deeply, "I still love you.." He leaned in close, softly kissing at Rei's lips. "Rei..I'm no longer beautiful.." 

Rei pressed closer, he grunted softly, "you are beautiful...take the babies somewhere and I want to see your beauty." Nagisa blushed, shyly lifting up Sakura and Mirai and carrying them to the living room. He laid the children down in each ones small crib. He kissed them all over. "I'll be back.." It was only noon.

Nagisa went back to the bedroom, he closed the curtain and looked towards rei shyly. "I..I love you." He slowly removed his clothing, leaving only on his small boxers. He looked down towards rei, who's hungry eyes wandered over his exposed body. He slowly reached up to cup one of Nagisa's large milk filled breasts in his hand. "Look at that..beautiful perfect.." He looked up into Nagisa's eyes. "You've fed the children with these. It's beautiful.." 

Rei then focused on his still popped out belly, he leaned forward, kissing softly at the pink stretch marks. "Beautiful, you were so strong..I wish you would have contacted me.." Nagisa looked down shyly, "I..I wanted you to have a future.." 

Rei smiled, "you are my future." Rei pulled Nagisa to sit in his lap. He kissed the other strongly. Nagisa purred, "lay with me. Tell me all about college!" Rei laid calmly with him, "of course.."


	5. The Killer Whale and The Dolphin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and harus relationship grows stronger and haru admits a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone enjoying this story?

Makoto laid still besides haru, they were both only in their boxers. Haru laid his head onto makotos chest, humming and rubbing the larger mans toned body. "So, Nagisa and rei have babies." Makoto opened his eyes, "yes, they do. What's up haru?" 

Haru looked down as his fingers traced makotos abbs. "Well, would you like babies?" Makotos heart begun racing the beating hitting up against haru's cheek. "W-well..haru..I dunno if we should do that before...marriage..and stuff..are we even together..?" 

Haru sat up, looking down into makotos eyes, "yes, we have been together since we were four." Makoto blushed, "you mean...when you asked me to be there forever that day...you meant you wanted us to date?" Haru nods. "Oh haru!" Makoto pulled the other man closer. 

Makoto locked their lips strongly and smiling. "Well then haru. Will you marry me?" Haru nods, "I'd like to." 

~~

When they were four haru was always with makoto. Makoto was always excited to have his best friend with him.

Makoto laid in his bedroom, playing calmly with his dinosaur toys, he looked up when he saw haru walk into his room. "Hi haru! You ready for the sleepover." He widely smiled, the other boy setting his bag down and sitting. Haru gripped a dolphin plush makoto had bought him for his fourth birthday. 

Makoto smiled and watched haru, "you wanna play?" Haru shook his head, "okay, how about we build a fort." Haru agreed to that. 

They easily built a small pillow and blanket fort, the two of them sitting in it, makoto holding harus hand tightly. Haru watched makoto with his large blue eyes, "m-makoto.." The other quickly looked at haru. "Hey what's up?" Haru gripped makotos hand tighter, snuggling the dolphin close and sniffled. "Will you be here with me forever?" 

Makoto giggled, and nods, "of course I will always be here for you haru!" Harus eyes brightened and he looked away shyly, makoto hugging haru and smiling. "You're my bestest friend...."

~~

Makoto watched how haru scared into his eyes more, they were engaged and would soon be husbands. Makoto of course had always loved his friend. But until his third year in high school makoto hadn't noticed the deep and true love he held. 

They had intimately kissed the night before they both left. Makoto had admitted his love, an haru had just stared into his eyes until whispering "I always knew.." 

Makoto had tried not to cry as haru went off to a fancy college, leaving makoto in iwatobi. But he proceeded to cry for two days, struggling to relax. But then every holiday haru would return an they'd kiss and love. They had always been close. 

Makoto undressed them both and they pressed closer. Harus hands gripped at makotos shoulders, "make love to me.." The quiet man whispered. Makoto nods, he then spread harus legs, pulling him closer and adjusted until he began entering him. Haru gave a sharp cry of surprise, harus head was thrown back, soft moans sliding through his soft parted lips. 

Makoto grunted deeply, the usually gentle man was different when making love to his lover. Makoto slowly thrusts into haru, haru reaching up and cupping makotos cheeks. Haru rolled his hips up with every thrust makoto provided. 

Makoto pulled harus hips closer, trying to get as much friction as possible from his lover. Haru closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on every loving word makoto whispered. 

"My haru..my handsome soon to be husband haru..." Makoto whispered gentle praises. Haru gripped tightly onto makotos short hair, pulling and releasing a cry of pleasure as makoto slammed into him as far as he could. This thrust surprised haru, the other males member slamming roughly against a inner bud that made his stomach knot up. 

Harus usually calm and emotionless face was now one of a gasping, moaning, pleasure consumed man. Makoto watched how every thrust reduced haru into a more gentle and well loved person. Haru gasped sharper, "m-makoto...I love you.." 

Makoto smiled and sucked on harus neck. "I love you.." He then thrust once more, causing haru to scream, "I'm..I'm gonna~!" 

Harus reddened member hit against his belly and let out and long release. Makoto felt harus inner walls clench, he thrusts once more before releasing. 

Makoto soon feel besides haru, he smiled and kissed at his cheek. Haru watched makoto and smiled, "I want a baby now.." Makoto chuckled, "oh haru. We will have one when one comes to us." He touched harus belly. 

"How do you think rei has taken the news?" Makoto whispered. Haru paused, "hhmmm..he's probably admiring the children's beauty." Makoto laughed, "sounds like him."


	6. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet new friends and have a lot of funny moments, but all in all a great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter

On December 24th rei, Nagisa, and the twins leave the house to meet up with makoto and haru. Nagisa smiles and hugs the two older men tightly, "how have you both been?" Makoto smiled, "great actually! We are engaged now!" Rei sputters, hand fluttering to his glasses. "I honestly didn't know you two were together." 

Makoto laughed, "I didn't-" haru cut him off, "we've been together since we were four." Nagisa giggled and watched haru take Sakura from Nagisa's arms. Nagisa smiled an turned to rei who was blushing deeply, holding the little Mirai who was tucked into his thick jacket. Nagisa touched Rei's cheek, "what re you thinking about.." Nagisa kissed softly at Rei's lips. "I am thinking of marriage Nagisa-chan." 

Nagisa's face went red and he looked away, "oh really..? Is that something yore interested in?" "I really do not know. I assume I am to be." Rei spoke calmly. 

Makoto smiled, "well, come on you two." He walked with them, watching as haru whispered to the little boy who was tucked into his jacket. "Haru..you look lovely with a child In your arms." Harus face flushed but he kept a straight face, "I hope our sex last night will provide me with a child." Makotos face flushed, "haru! Don't be so blunt!" Nagisa giggled, "oohhhh!! Someone's doing the nasty to make a baby!!" Nagisa smiled and watched them. 

Haru looked at rei and Nagisa, "you two have kissed. Have you had intercourse?" Rei's face brightened and his hand fluttered to his face, "Haruka-senpai I don't think-" Nagisa huffed, "no we haven't! It's nearly been a year, I swear I wish he'd touch me like a real man!" This set rei on a pride stride, just what Nagisa had hoped for. "Well, I am a real man Nagisa, I will prove that to you tonight." Rei growled. 

Makoto laughed and he saw haru crack up a deep grin at Rei's words. 

~~

Makoto led them to a ice skating rink, Nagisa held the twins close, "go guys. I got the twins.." Rei shook his head, "I'll-" Nagisa cut him off, "rei, I'm used to being alone with the twins. Just go." Rei gave a defeated nod. Nagisa sat down, watching as his friends tumbled on the ice. 

He would giggled often, pointing out rei to the tired twins. "Look at daddy..he's a beautiful butterfly.." Then rei fell, causing Nagisa to burst out with laughter. Makoto skated to rei, trying to help him up, falling heavily ontop of the blue haired man. "Makoto-senpai!" Makoto stumbled to get off, "I'm sorry rei!" Haru came over to help them both. 

~~

Soon rei had to stop, making his way to Nagisa after removing the skates. He smiled and gently picked up little Sakura from the boys arms. "Sorry for the wait." Rei sat with Nagisa. Mirai began releasing a sharp cry. Making Nagisa struggle to soothe her. "She needs a change..I'll go-" rei grabbed his arm, "let me join you." 

They both waved to haru and makoto, saying they'd return. Nagisa laid Mirai down onto the changing table in the bathroom. "Remember how I showed you rei?" Rei smiled proudly, "of course." The blue haired male stepped forwards, he begun to undress the little girl, exposing her diaper and opening it. He removed it, cleaning her and our on a new one. Mirai touched his face lovely, pink eyes wide with a new wonder. 

Rei redressed her, smiling and lifting her back up. "Such a beautiful girl." He kissed her all over. Mirai giggled and kicked, and rei turned to see Nagisa breast feeding little Sakura. Rei's face reddened, "you're beautiful when you feed them.." Nagisa blushed and looked up, "n-no it's embarrassing, who wants to see this.." Rei smiled and kissed him, "I do..because they are our babies." 

A new person entered the bathroom, he was tall and walked with confidence. "No humping in the bathroom." He steady voice spoke. Nagisa gasped, pulling back, his pink eyes focused on the tall red head. "Rin-chan!" Rin smiled widely. "Nagisa, rei, and...babies?!" Nagisa giggled and pulled the twins closer, rei standing and smiling nervously. "Yes. Twin babies." 

"How..?" Rin asked, Nagisa giggled, "well rei just learned three days ago. He was at college, I was here caring for these two he didn't even know existed." Rei blushed darker, "yea, I'm so excited to meet them.." He looked at the twins. "Did you say hi to mako-chan and haru-chan?" Nagisa grinned. Rin nods, "yea, they said to two were in here, thought you were banging." 

Rei flushed, hands fluttering, "we..we haven't.." Nagisa grinned, "he won't touch me yet. I'm probably too chubby." Rin touched his face, "well come one you two.." 

They all exited the bathroom, rin walking to the tall dark haired figure. He smiled and leaned into the man, "sousuke, you remember my friends.." The larger males hands gripped rins waist firmly. "Of course. Hello again." Everyone gave the two a nod. Haru and makoto had removed their skates. 

"Rin, what have you and sousuke been up to?" Rin chuckled, "we are working at the police academy." Makoto gasped, "oh my! Police men? Wow, and you two seem to be, together?" Sousuke nods quietly, kissing at rins neck, the red heads hips rolling to try to pull away. "Sousuke stop." 

Nagisa smiled, "well, rin-sousuke, these two babies are Mirai and Sakura. They are our children." Nagisa stated proudly. Souske cracked a smile, "wow, great job rei, never knew you'd finally take Nagisa to bed." Rei flushed deeply, hands fluttering in nervousness, "I..I..." 

Nagisa smirks, kissing rei to shut him up. Makoto smiled, "should we all spend Christmas together tomorrow?" Rin nods, "yeah sure, I can ask momo if his parents are still out of town, their house is huge." Everyone nods along with. 

"See you all tomorrow then!" Rin turned, leaving with sousuke. 

That caused everyone to split, Nagisa and rei going to the apartment, and makoto and haru going to their apartment.


End file.
